Detention Camp Dakota
Detention Camp Dakota is an Allied VIP detention facility located deep within the jungles of Guam. History Camp Dakota is a heavily defended detention facility where Soviet and Imperial prisoners of war are held. Instead of traditional prison cells, the prisoners of Camp Dakota are placed in cryogenic suspension using Cryo Technology supplied by FutureTech Corporation. Most of the security personnel at the base are not Allied soldiers, but hired contractors from FutureTech. Several advanced FutureTech prototype weapons are also present at the base, including Cryo Legionnaires, Harbinger gunships, and Pacifier artillery vehicles. Following the Battle of Leningrad, the Soviet troops that surrendered to the Allies were transferred here. Furthermore, dialogue of an imprisoned Shinobi suggests that he was captured during battle in Pearl Harbor. After their failed rebellions, Imperial warlords Shinzo Nagama and Kenji Tenzai were captured and transferred to this facility. After Yuriko Omega was found unconscious during the Allied assault on Tokyo, she was taken prisoner and transported to this facility. However, after months of cryogenic imprisonment, she was telepathically awoken by her sister Izumi, and subsequently went on a rampage, freeing all the prisoners and laying waste to the entire facility. The Allies sent two carrier strike groups in an attempt to stop Yuriko's escape. However, Yuriko managed to sink them, and returned to the Empire of the Rising Sun. Layout Medical Tents are located throughout the facility, presumably for treating the security personnels and/or the prisoners should they become wounded. They serve the same function as Trauma stations of Shiro Sanitarium, the sole difference been that should the tent be subjected to mind control, the Allied Engineer inside will pack up the tent and follow Yuriko, healing her and other mind controlled infantry wherever they go. Each holding cell is equipped with four Multigunner turrets armed with cryobeam launchers, and contain various captured infantry or vehicles, from Combat engineers and Terror drones, to Shinobi and King Onis. The holding cell area is patrolled by various Allied infantry units, including Cryo Legionnaires, who will attempt to re-contain any escaped prisoners. Northwest of the facility are the production structures, including a Boot Camp, an Airbase, a Construction yard (which continuously builds Multigunner turrets) and Armor facilities (which is guarded by two Athena cannons and a Harbinger gunship). The Airbase will periodically send Vindicators after Yuriko until it is destroyed. Care should be taken, as this area is defended by many disguised Mirage tanks. Northeast of the Detention Camp is a FutureTech base, extreme caution should be taken when approaching it, as it is heavily defended by Spectrum towers, and Pacifier Field Artillery Vehicles. It contains an Airbase, a Boot Camp, an Armor facility, and a Chronosphere, which will Chronoshift Multigunner IFVs loaded with Cryo Legionnaires into the area. There is a Command Hub just outside the base, which will deploy a Spectrum tower once Yuriko gets close. There are also two Seaports guarded by Dolphins and Riptide ACVs. In a barricaded section close to the Seaports is a Burger Kong restaurant. Gallery Yuriko_cell.png|Yuriko's holding cell Dakota_Hangar.png|Airbase and hangar where captured aircraft is stored Dakota_Conyard.png|The Allied Construction Yard and VIP Bunker Dakota_FutureTech.png|The FutureTech base Burger Kong RA3.png|The Burger Kong restaurant outside the base Dakota_Docks.png|The docks of the facility Dakota destroyed.png|The aftermath of Yuriko's rampage Category:Uprising locations